


AC19 Day 5: Betrayer And Her Warden: The Night They Forgot

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Betrayer And Her Warden AU, Betrayer Maiev, Bonus Chapter, Chapter 6.5, Drunk Sex, Drunk characters, F/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Smut, Somewhat, Tanaris, Warden Illidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Illidan and Maiev made a truce and spent the night drinking, only to wake up with no memories of it and a serious hangover.What a shame they wouldn't remember that night.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	AC19 Day 5: Betrayer And Her Warden: The Night They Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one the bonus chapter of this year Calendar!
> 
> It's stories that had happened in the canon of my multi-chaptered stories but that I didn't write into the fic either to keep a low rating or because it didn't fit. There will be two of them and here's the first !
> 
> (I know, the second one isn't hard to guess but hush, let me keep some kind of mystery x) )
> 
> Enjoy this chapter 6.5 of "Betrayer and her Warden" ^^ We're taking back a little further into their drinking.

The sound of the tides crashing against the shore slowly became the only sound that could be heard, but for the noises the empty bottles were making when hitting the sand. They had lost count of how much they already drank and, at the moment, even counting the bottles seemed impossible. All they were able to do was to watch the sea, laying against each other.

That night, nothing mattered.

Maiev looked at the bottle in her hand and regretted everything for a split second. She would probably never drink such wine ever again and they were currently wasting it by drinking as if there would be no tomorrow. That thought seemed sweet and she chuckled. If there was no tomorrow, she could do so many things she wouldn’t dare to usually. And now that she was thinking about it, if the night wasn’t happening, it would have the same effect.

She quickly shook her head; she wasn’t even understanding the words she was thinking. What was she thinking by “If the night wasn’t happening”? What was the meaning of that thought? But as she felt Illidan moving against her, probably in search of a new bottle to drink, she realized that it wouldn’t only be the wine that would be wasted in the morning, but them too. There was like no way they were going to remember everything, and maybe it was for the best.

“Illidan,” she said out loud to catch his attention. “How drunk are you?”

His first answer had been to chuckle.

“I just know I am.”

“Do you think you’ll remember the night in the morning?” she asked, softly.

He looked at the bottle he was holding and moved the liquid in it, almost lost in his thoughts.

“Probably not…I kind of hope not.”

Maiev smiled and quickly chugged what was left in her own bottle.

“Nice. I’m going to do something really stupid and I would hate to remember it. Or that anyone could remember.”

Illidan turned his head to her, wondering what she was meaning, as she stood up and went in front of him. He followed her with his eyes until she set up between him and the moon and he tried to carve in his mind the image of Maiev’s outline bathed in the moonlight. Then, without a warning, she dropped on him and their lips crashed together. The kiss was messy, the teeth clashed a lot and their hands were everywhere. But as Illidan kissed back, Maiev smiled. She could even feel him becoming hard.

She broke the kiss and leaned back, already getting her shirt off as Illidan’s hands went to walk around her thighs. As she threw her clothes on the side, he followed the path and noticed something shiny within it and as it crashed in the sands, he looked at the DemonSoul. It was so close and he felt like he could reach it but before he could move his hand, Maiev touched his face, making him look at her once again. He got welcomed by her bright purple tattoos encircling her breasts. Their lips crashed once again together as this time; it was Illidan who began to get rid of his clothes.

They stood there, naked and under the moonlight, Maiev still sitting on Illidan’s lap.

She looked at him, losing herself in her mind, remembering that one night, the one she wouldn’t forget.

She had found him, alone as always on a nice spring evening. He had decided to sleep at the ground level for once and he was idiot enough to not even put some traps. It would have been so easy to go to him and knock him out, and maybe bringing him back to Hyjal by herself so he could understand he would never catch her.

She slowly approached him until she heard the noises. Illidan was discreet but she could hear him softly hissing and telling himself yes. She also heard the sound of skin against skin and she knew what he was doing. That dumbass was masturbating.

She should have left immediately; she knew that but she could feel herself slowly becoming wet and she realized she hadn’t masturbated for so long. And now her body was craving it. She hid behind a tree, far enough for him to not find her but close enough to hear him. And gradually, she slipped her hand under her pants, finding her clit and she began to play with it, as quiet as possible.

For Illidan, it was easy when he wanted to masturbate, his mind would create the perfect image of Tyrande in the most beautiful silk clothes. She would lean over him, caressing his throat, his bust, looking at him with envy and lust. And he would contemplate the image as his pace became faster.

Maiev never really needed to imagine something precise, just a faceless body would trick her mind into pleasure. The tips of her fingers were now wet as she began to move her hand up and down, the fingers slowly falling into her fold as she bit her lips to not let out any suspect sound that would have warned Illidan of her presence. She finally put her middle finger in her, softly moving it, exploring her inside, the sound arousing her even more than Illidan panting not that far away. When she felt ready, she put a second finger and tried to reach the deepest part she could. She smiled and put her imagination to work, creating that faceless body to penetrate and thrust in her, and she began to move her fingers.

Illidan was really enjoying himself, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. Tyrande was now showing her forms, still hidden behind the silk, she was now caressing herself. Her face, her breast, her hips, her hair, falling freely on her shoulder. Feeling something coming, Illidan closed his eyes a few seconds and he moaned. When his eyes opened, the image was now facing him, slowly getting down on his laps. But this wasn’t Tyrande anymore, she never did that before. Instead, he was facing a silver-haired elf, a piece of cloth serving as a blindfold on her eyes and bright tattoos on her bust.

“Maiev…” He whispered, trying to say her name as a question but ended up moaning it.

She opened her eyes wide as she heard her name, almost letting out one of her own moans. She quickly bit in her free arm to silence herself. But she continued to move her fingers inside her. She was so close and she would hate herself if she couldn’t finish. She tried to concentrate on her faceless body but she only met golden eyes and a smug smile that she wanted to get rid of it. And now, Illidan was thrusting into her, whispering her name in her ears and she felt herself send on the edge.

Illidan continued to stroke his cock, faster and faster as Maiev’s image was now riding him. His back arched as he felt himself coming and even if he closed his eyes once again, he continued to imagine her, slowly getting to her orgasm, putting her head backward with a smile. He had never seen her being so beautiful and he couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Maiev!” He screamed into the night as he cumed.

And only a few feet away, Maiev reached her orgasm as Illidan’s image followed his real counterpart and he gave her one last thrust, also screaming her name. Feeling she would let out one ugly and noisy sound, she quickly grabbed her blindfold and bit it as she cried, her orgasm taking the control of her body.

She was finally back, completely lying on the ground, taking back her breath as quietly as possible even if Illidan was making enough sound for both of them, so sure to be alone.

She immediately hated herself, wishing she hadn’t meet Illidan that night. She only wanted to go right to him and just stab him until he was dead. But she couldn’t move and her mind was already pestering her to do it again. Instead, she just kept laying down whishing she could forget that night.

And now, they were face to face, so many decades separating those two nights and she was still wishing she would have forgotten that night. And this was why she wasn’t going to remember this one.

They were still kissing and Illidan’s hands softly caressed her breasts as she was rocking against him, feeling his member being completely hard now. The first moan began to escape her lips and Illidan moved his lips to her throat as she ground harder on him. His hands left her breasts to move down and reached her ass. There, he slightly lifted her and guided himself into her. He felt her nails digging into his skin as she moaned louder.

There she was, those feelings she was repressing, out for a night. It was almost cruel to take advantage of Illidan like that, as he was probably dealing with the acceptance of his own feelings for Tyrande, and that her love-letter was probably not helping. But Maiev didn’t care. She was the one in Illidan’s arms and it was enough. She almost wished that Tyrande could see them right now.

She laughed and Illidan joined her before kissing her again.

It was almost a shame they wouldn’t remember it.

Maiev was slowly rocking and Illidan began to lean backward, with a mix of moans and hisses. Her hands played in his hair as he lost his balance and ended up with his back on the sand and Maiev followed, falling on him and changing her pace from rocking, to going up and down on him. It was messy as the alcohol was clouding their mind but they couldn’t care less. They moaned loudly on each other lips.

“Next time, let’s not be drunk,” he laughed.

Maiev wondered if she was agreeing or not. After all, she was refusing to admit she had feelings for him and was only using the fact they were heavily drunk and would probably not remember anything to calm her body. But would she agree on another night with Illidan, without being drunk? She smiled at this idea.

“Yeah…Next time…” she muttered.

A promise made at the moment but she would do anything just to delay it as much as she could. She was afraid of her feelings for him and she couldn’t even be sure he was enjoying that it was her or if he would have said the same with anyone else. They weren’t made to be together, technically, and she was painfully conscious of it.

She let out a bigger moan as she felt herself on the edge. Feeling it too, Illidan grabbed her around the waist and made them roll so they would be on their side, allowing him to move more freely. As he began to thrust inside her, she desperately grabbed him and cried out in his neck. All of her body was shivering and Illidan kept thrusting fast, sending them over the edge.

He cumed first, releasing everything with a deep moan sounding like her name and she followed immediately, with a silent orgasm as she kept shaking in his arms. When it finally faded, they looked at each other while heavily panting. Maiev tried to turn around and leave but Illidan quickly grabbed her and kept her between his arms, kissing her again.

“Let me enjoy it,” he whispered into her ears.

She sighed as she felt him already breathing peacefully against her. She knew she would enjoy it too, just being in his arms for the rest of the night.

“Don’t forget to put back your clothes,” she muttered as she desperately tried to memorize the moment in her mind.

A shame they wouldn’t remember the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
Tomorrow: A fic that had been requested to and that will not only be a trip to feel-adelphia but also the longest fic of the Calendar as it's around 14k words!
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
